Forum:Kengo (Matatabi)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Matatabi 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : When Kengo was around the age of 13, A had saw the power and dedication he showed for the village. He was hesitant but came to the conclusion that Kengo should be given Matatabi out of the entire village. As a promise he made with himself to protect the village he accepted the offer after a few weeks of fumbling with his thoughts. It effected him to an extent that he didn't want to at first but A had told him that he would teach him everything that he could to help with the Jinchuriki. Once Kengo had accepted than A had the sealing corps set up the sealing process. He wanted to make sure that Kengo would survive through the sealing of Matatabi because A felt as though Kengo was so brave for him take this task head on. The sealing had then took place with bare minimal problems and lived through it. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Kengo at first wouldn't control the beast power since he is at a young age, and mostly because I want to progress him. He would eventually learn how to control Matatabi but the way he would learn is really by going through intense moments where Matatabi had felt the need to help Kengo out. They would eventually talk to each other and somehow make a bond that will be influenced by what happens in rp's to him. Though the main way he will learn is by cats. I have an idea about making Cat summonings that Matatabi had been affiliated with. This would change Matatabi's background a small bit but, he wouldn't be a sage like Son Goku. But as he was away, sealed in in its Jinchuriki the elder cats had learned a new way to use Matatabi's chakra to a certain extent. Like their own version of Chakra Mode but would be a weaker version. The Chakra Mode would include a new type of style that Kengo would gain through having Matatabi. It will involve its Fire Nature and make a new type of it, such as a fighting style. It would surround them in the flames and increase their Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Reflexives, and also do contact damage due to the flames being surrounded Kengo. The special form won't be usable to him at first and would need to be gained later in a fanfiction. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My plans for Kengo are to really to just improve him. I would like to make him a rogue ninja because when A was killed by Itami, he didn't want Kumogakure to be run by someone that he didn't pick himself nor was even worthy of the position. It had shocked him that no one would stand up to the new found Raikage and try to remove him from his rank. This infuriated him, not with the people of the village since they knew they couldn't do anything but he wanted to remove Yrou from power and kill Itami as for revenge of killing A. I do plan to try and kill Itami in possibly Ame's Evo, depending on how things go, since I can't really see how it will start nor end. Saying that, I do plan to apply Kengo for Ame's Evo so I could possibly develop his abilities and help himself to achieve his goals. Kengo will improve with his special fighting style that he gains from Matatabi. The style will include blue flames but would have a denser chakra that does more damage and even explode into a fury explosion. The Flames where inspired from Matatabi being made out of what looks like blue flame, and him having the Fire Nature. The Blue Flames will be hotter than normal fire techniques but Kengo will be able to manipulate the flames in an unusual way for some of the techniques. He would gain a unique jinchuuriki form type state but nothing like the normal one. As I said above, he will gain a special jinchuuriki form that is weaker than the normal one. Naruto had learn how to use Chakra mode but he learned it from Killer B, as Kengo will learn from the cats that Matatabi had once ruled and it won't be like the chakra mode and be its own unique thing. The jinchuuriki form has its own abilities that Kengo could access, allowing me to expand on his abilities. I also made a little idea with Serk on making a Jinchuriki Alliance. He has already agreed to make it with me. I would also try to get other Jinchuriki in the alliance and some others that have unique abilities that are compared to that of a Jinchuriki. First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 03:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 03:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications